When operating a communication device, the case may occur that the reception of two sets of information, which should both be received by the mobile communication device, has a conflict, e.g. due to the collision of the transmission timing of the two sets of information. For example, a communication device including two SIMs (Subscriber Identity Modules) which are in service in parallel may need to receive paging information or system information from one base station for one of the SIMs while having a dedicated connection to another base station for the other of the SIMs. Efficient reception of both sets of information is desirable.